


It doesn't compete with what doesn't compare.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert is bored and wants a upper hand with Joe Tate, Aaron will do just about anything to go back the house that held so many memories for them both.





	It doesn't compete with what doesn't compare.

**Author's Note:**

> The flashbacks are from when they stayed at home farm for a week. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing:) 
> 
> thanks for reading!

 

  “You really wanna do that on your day off?” Looks at Robert whos smiling while drinking his coffee. “Yes” sighs and rubs his forehead. “Why exactly?” Robert put down his mug, “I’m bored and why not go back to a place that brings back a lot of memories for the both of us?” smiles that cocky smile. That smug, ‘ _ I can have anything I want with the flick of my wrist _ .’ smile. The smile that made Aaron so damn attracted to him in the first place. Shakes his head and sighs; “you are so arrogant  ” Robert grabs his mug again, “it's been said.” takes a sip while Aaron laughed and rubbed his forehead. 

 

   It had taken some time but Sam was easy to multiplate, that and he hated Joe Tate so..given the keys and code wasn’t that hard. They had made up an excuse saying Joe had a client that Robert had wanted, that Joe had stole from him and Jimmy and he would be doing Robert a massive favor by letting him into home farm. Sam had given the code and keys; making a point to grab what they needed and get out. 

   “Kinda nice, Debbie and him being together.” Aaron had looked at him, “what you mean?” Keeping his head down from the security cameras. “Well, we can do this and know he won’t be home for awhile.” Aaron looks around, this reminding him of the time, him and Ross and been forced to come and make it look like a breakin. Robert had turned off the cameras, had let them in and destroy the place. It hadn’t gone well when Lawrence had gotten a heart attack and then Chrissie had shown up. 

 

   Robert had put in the code,  _ 0903. _ The month and year his father had died, could he be more predictable? The door had open and Aaron sighed and shaked his head again. “Brings back memories.” Robert had open the door and looks at Aaron, “does the power turn you on?” Walks in, leaving the question in the air and walked in, closing the door. “So..what now?” Them both standing in the office; the place looking more light and not so dark like it had been before. “Just going to look around, maybe actually steal some clients back.” sits in Joe office chair and smiles at Aaron. 

 

   “Why did I marry you and that ego of yours again?” Robert was looking through folders and his drawers. “I mean..we don’t have the time for that.” Aaron rolled his eyes and walked out of the office, walked into the foyer. It being a completely different layout. It felt odd being back. It was a ghost house now; so many lives had lived here, now gone. Why anyone ever lived here, he would never understand. Sees the pool table and has the breath, thinking of the naughty things he could do to Robert. Goes upstairs and walks into the master bedroom, remembering when Robert had brought him in here the first time, 

 

~ **Flashback~**

_ Both had finished dinner when Roberts hands where on Aaron, his mouth sucking a hickey into his neck, Aaron had groaned and gripped the couch, moaning Roberts name. Robert had undid his pants and zipper; slides his hand down and starts palming his growing bulge, making Aaron groan and start panting. “Want you.” Robert had moves from his neck and had taken off his vest. “Come on.” Stands up, helps Aaron stand up who then takes off Roberts jumper and throwing it on the floor. Aaron had taken off his coat and followed Robert upstairs and into a bedroom, which had a picture of Robert and Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan at the wedding. Robert had smiled and starts taking off his shirt. Aaron pulled away and bit his lip. “What?” Shakes his head, “nothin.” Robert pulled him back and started on his shirt again.  _

 

_     “Rob.” “what?” Robert had cupped his face, making Aaron look into his green-blue eyes. “I want you. Only you at this moment. I’m only thinking of you.” Aaron let go of his lip and nodded, kissing Robert deeply, Robert groaned back and started on Aaron shirt, pulling away to take it off then kissing him again, making them fall on the bed.  _

 

__ **~End of Flashback~**

 

  Aaron had smiled at the memory, It was one good night, they had had sex on the bed, in the shower and in the tub. All in one night.  Blushes at the memories. Walks out of the room and downstairs, walking into the kitchen. Smiling at the memory, it wasn’t a naughty memory; just a good memory. 

 

~ **Flashback~**

_Robert was cooking them both tea, talking about his day. Aaron was sitting at the island, drinking his beer. Watching him_ _cook. He would watch how Robert would grabs his phone, replying back to an email. How his forehead would crinkle. Or how he read the recipe, his tongue would stick out. Smiles and finishes his beer, getting up and growing around the island, grabbing another one from the fridge. He saw Robert checking the sauce on the stove. Smiles a bit and walks over, putting his beer down and wraps his arms around Roberts abdomen; Robert had frozen for a second then goes back to what he’s doing. Buries his face in Roberts back and inhaled Robert scent._

 

_    “You alright?” Aaron had nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m good.” closes his eyes and stays like that for awhile. Robert had been smiling as well. trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach.  _

 

_ ~ _ **_End of Flashback~_ **

Aaron had snapped out of it and walks back into the office, Sees Robert, going threw folders and taking pictures of stuff. “What you doing?” “just taking some pictures of potential clients, what about you?” Looks up at him, “just walking around; remembering the last time we were here.” Robert smiled and licked his lips, “you remember this room?” Aaron lend against the door frame and purses his lips. “You uh..your going to have to remind me.” Robert stood up and undid his jacket, throwing it on the chair. “I’ll remind you.” 

 

~ **Flashback~**

 

_ “I’m sorry but I do have to work a bit.” Aaron had walked in and sat at Chrissie's desk and nodded, “I get it.” Robert sighed, “go watch some telly or something.” Aaron shrugged and folded his arms on the desk and puts his head on his arms. “Nothing good on, I’ll just stay here.” Robert nodded and sighed; “alright.” Watched Robert click on his laptop, and call up a few clients. Then writing some emails and printing a few things off.  Aaron had sighed and unzipped his jacket, taking it off and had gotten an idea;walks out of the room and into the kitchen; grabbing a bowl of ice cream; walks back into the room and walks over to Lawrence desk; moves a few things off of it, them landing on the ground; Robert not looking up from his phone and laptop. Aaron had licked his lips and takes off his shirt; throws it on Chrissie chair, Robert on the phone and writing down some notes. Sighs and undoes his pants, Robert looking up then doing a double take; his eyes locked on Aaron.  _

 

_    Him smiling and undoes his zipper; starts palming himself in his jeans, watching Robert; who clears his throat and stutters out he has a meeting and will call them back. Hangs up and watches Aaron. “You okay? You seem..distracted.” Robert swallowed past the lump in his throat. Aaron then taken off his jeans only in wearing Roberts boxers, which were tight and and snug in all the right places. Robert jeans felt incredibly tight and the room felt so much hotter.  _

 

_   Sits on Lawrence desk and licks his lips, “you finish up, I’ll just chill here.” lays on the desk, not breaking eye contact with Robert, Grabs a spoonful of ice cream  and places it on his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking it, then moves it down his beard it dripping onto it. Going down his neck. Gasping at the cold and moans a bit, it going down his chest then his abdomen; then it melting off the spoon; stopping by his belly button. Moaning and gasping the whole time. Takes another spoonful and eats it, it dripping out from the side of his mouth.  _

 

_   “So good, I’d give you some but..you are working; don’t wanna be distracting.” Robert clenched his desk and licked his lips. “Uh..” clenches his jaw and Aaron smiles and grabbed another spoonful and repented what he did before. “So cold..could use a warm mouth to warm me up, you know any?” Robert groaned and got up, walking over. His eyes on Aaron the whole time, takes off his jumper and undoes his belt and zipper, takes off his pants and starts palming himself in his boxers, leans down and licks it off Aarons chest, making him moan. “Hmm.” Robert straddled Aarons lap and licks his lips. “Fuck Aaron.” leans down and kisses him, tasting the vanilla caramel ice cream.  _

 

_    Robert had taken both of their boxers off, ignoring both of their leaking precum cocks, Aaron had a spoonful of the ice cream and held it up to Robert who reached for it, Aaron moving it away, chuckling. “Aaron..” Smiles and sighs, “go on.” Robert reached for it, getting some in his mouth, some falling on his chest; his gasping a bit. “s’cold.” Aaron groaned and let more of it fall on Roberts chest, some falling on his nipple, it making it perk up. “Aaron.” smiled and throws the spoon. “I wanna fuck you.”  Robert smiled and gripped Aarons cock and positioned himself by his entrance, sliding down slowly, still open from the morning sex and shower sex they had. “Of fuck, Aaron.” bottoms ot and groans, places his hands on his chest and started to bounce on his cock. Aaron had gripped Roberts hips. “Oh fuck, so good and open for me.” “Always” They both hadn’t lasted for long, cumming at the same time, Robert on his and Aaron's stomach, Aaron coming inside of him, Robert had fallen on top of Aaron, Aaron kissing his head and running a hand down his back. “Holy fuck Dingle, you have to distract me like that more often.” Aaron chuckled and Robert had looks up at Aaron, “I fucking love you.” Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed Robert passionately ,Robert kissing him back.   _

 

_ ~ _ **_End of Flashback~_ **

 

Robert was in front of Aaron, he had already taken off his jumper and undid his pants and zipper. Aaron was panting and Robert had undid Aarons pants and zipper; drops to his knees and pulls down his pants, mouthing his covered boxers and Aaron moaned, gripping his hair and licks his lips. “Oh fuck..” Robert had pulled down his boxers and wrapped his lips around Aarons tip, sucking on it and running his tongue along his slit while storking what wasn’t in his mouth. “Oh fuck Robert!” closes his eyes and pants harder, Robert started hollowing out his check; groaning and mumbling Roberts name over and over again. 

 

Robert had pulled away with a pop and looks up at Aaron, who open his eyes and moaned at the sight of Robert, his eyes were glossy, his lips were swollen and he had some drool and precum on his mouth. “Come here.” Robert stood up and Aaron had kissed him hard, Robert kissing him back, Aaron taking off his jacket and pulling away to taking shirt, Robert pushes everything off of the desk. “We will have to put that all back.” “I don’t give a shit; I want you now.” 

 

   Aaron smiled takes off his pants and sighed “fuck we have no lube of condom.” Robert open a drawer and pulled out lube. “We are both clean.” Aaron smiled and nodded; “okay.” smiles and Robert had taken off his pants and boxers. Robert had Aaron bend over the desk; and smeared lube on his fingers and ran a hand down his back. “Relaxes baby.” kisses his neck and pushes a finger into Aaron; who groans and pants even more; “come on Robert.” Robert smiled and pushes another finger; starts thrusting into him. Aaron grips the desk; “I need your cock, please!” grinds himself on Roberts Fingers. Robert smiled and moaned; kissing his neck and pulls his fingers out; smears lube on his cock and positioned himself by Aarons entrance and slowly pushing in. They had only barebacked a few times but god, Robert was big and he could feel all Of Robert cock pushing inside him; making him moan and groan; grind onto him. “Please Rob.” Robert had one hand on his shoulder and was slowly pushing into him. “Oh fuck.” 

 

   Finally bottoms out and starts thrusting into him, hard and fast. Aaron was laying on his chest; gripping the desk and moans Roberts name and groans. “Aaron, oh fuck..so tight and good on my cock; just like before.” “so big inside me, making me fill full and good; oh fuck Robert!”  

 

One final Thrust into him, Robert had came inside of Aaron and Aaron had came on Joe desk. Both boys, laid on the desk; catching their breaths. “We need to clean up this mess.” Robert groaned, “god i wish we couldn’t. I kill to see his face.” looks at Aaron, who looks back at him. “Honestly, same.” 

 

  Both boys had cleaned themselves up and the room up. Robert had finished zipping up his jacket and looks at Aaron, “you okay?” looks at him; “do you wish you still had it? “ Robert walked closer, “what?” Aaron licked his lips, “this life, the money, the flashy cars.” Robert let out a breath, looks around the room. “The only reason I like this house is because of the memories with you. That lifestyle was good, sure but I felt miserable. Then you came along and...changed everything.” 

  Aaron blushed a bit, “so no..I don’t miss it. It can’t compete with something that doesn’t compare.” Aaron cleared his throat and sighed. “Lets get of here.” Robert smiled and they walked out. Walks back into the car and sighs; Robert had started up the car and started driving home. “When we get home, I’ll run you a bath and give you some meds.” Aaron nodded and reached over; holding Roberts hands. “Only if you join me.” “Of course I will.”   

  
  
  


 

__

 


End file.
